Another Summer Trip
by Ryououki
Summary: Following their graduation the azugirls have gathered once again for a trip to Chiyo's summer home. Since they are going without their teachers Tomo has promised that this time they can have some real fun.
1. Crazy Days

A/N: This short story was little more than an experiment in a more traditional fanfic setting with liberal amounts of enter key pressing and a new title at every scene change. I didn't intend to go ahead and post this, but my friend insisted that I should and so here it is. I do hope you enjoy.

----------

As promised, the gang was planning another summer trip to Chiyo's summer house. The girls were excited to see everyone together again. This time they were planning on going without the usual chaperones. So this time, or so Tomo claims, they'll be able to have some _real_ fun.

"Hurry it up Tomo," Yomi berated from the driver's seat of her parents' car. Tomo was taking an excruciatingly long time hauling her luggage into the back.

"It's done," Tomo boisterously announced as she slammed the rear door closed. The energetic girl then made her way around to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. "Hurry up Yomi!" Tomo shouted, despite being right next to Yomi, "Kagura's gonna get ahead of us!"

"You're the one that took forever to pack your things!" Yomi angrily informed Tomo as she put the vehicle into gear and set off. The girls had planned on Yomi and Kagura taxiing the rest of the gang in their parents' cars. Yomi was charged with transporting only herself, Tomo, and Chiyo while Kagura was picking up everyone else. In Tomo's mind there was some sort of race as to who would reach the beach house first.

-----Tomo's Plan-----

It was a short and irritating ride to Chiyo's home. Even without saying a word Tomo managed to get on every last one of Yomi's nerves by playing with the radio and the air conditioning and the windows and everything else within the wildcat's reach. Yomi couldn't be happier as she pulled up in front of the gate at Chiyo's. And just as quickly as Yomi felt relief Tomo once again opened her mouth.

"Why are we stopping?!" the wildcat shouted. "Kagura is going to beat us!"

"We have to pick up Chiyo," Yomi reminded her as the gate opened. "Without Chiyo we'd all be locked out of the house." Yomi quickly noticed a familiar look on Tomo's face. "Don't even _think_ about throwing the key again!" Despite Yomi's scolding Tomo's smile only continued to grow.

Poor Chiyo looked on in bewilderment as Yomi's car had stalled halfway down the driveway. Yomi and Tomo were once again animatedly arguing over…something. The young teen grabbed her bags and clumsily dashed toward the vehicle in hopes of stemming the fight.

Yomi, engrossed in her fight with Tomo, barely noticed the light rapping on her window. She turned to see a concerned Chiyo staring back at her. Quickly brushing aside her frivolous argument with Tomo, Yomi rolled down her window. "We're ready to go whenever you are," Yomi assured the small girl.

"The doors are locked," Chiyo pointed out, emphasizing the point by uselessly pulling on the door's handle.

"Right," Yomi mumbled as she unlocked the car, but just as Chiyo pulled on the handle the car's locks sounded again keeping the door from opening. A vein began to throb once more in Yomi's head as she pressed the unlock button just to have the doors relock a split second later. "Cut it out Tomo!" Yomi yelled at the girl who had her most innocent face on.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tomo said innocently even as her finger still hovered over the door lock button. The two continued their stalemate game as Yomi unlocked the doors, Tomo relocked the doors, and Chiyo hopelessly tried to tug on the door handle at just the right time.

Finally fed up Yomi ripped off her seatbelt and went into the passenger seat after Tomo. "Now, Chiyo!" Yomi yelled as she pressed the unlock button on Tomo's door and fought off the wildcat's attempts to relock the doors.

"I'm in!" Chiyo announced with a sigh of relief as she opened the door. The small girl then dragged her bags into the seat next to her and closed the door.

"Chiyo's in! Hurry up and let's go so Kagura doesn't beat us there!" Tomo boisterously announced as Yomi replaced her seatbelt.

"Don't…Say…Anything," Yomi choked out through grit teeth as she turned the car around and they started on their way.

Tomo turned around and whispered to Chiyo while giving a thumbs up. "Don't worry Chiyo. Kagura won't beat us! Yomi drives really fast when she's mad!" she 'reassured' a now pale and shaking Chiyo.

-----Race?-----

In the end Yomi did arrive before Kagura, but the trip had been a painful one for everyone involved. Yomi time and time again was annoyed by Tomo and they descended into arguments most every time. The arguments tended to end in their usual way, with Yomi hitting Tomo. The one most affected was poor Chiyo. Between Yomi's anger and her near constant fights with Tomo her driving was downright crazed. It was a miracle that they didn't end up in a ditch or slamming into another car.

"We're here first!" Tomo exclaimed as she exited the car with exuberance, "We won!"

Chiyo, for her part, exited the car and flopped down onto the ground. "I-I'm alive," she breathed as she clutched to the ground for dear life. "I-I actually think it's safer to ride with Yukari!"

Yomi bent over and offered Chiyo a hand to help her up. "Sorry," she apologized as she pulled Chiyo to her feet. "I let that idiot get to me," Yomi admitted. Yomi then bent down to Chiyo's level and whispered to her, "Give me the key, Tomo has her eye on it." The duo then slyly swapped Chiyo's key with Yomi's spare apartment key.

"Look!" Tomo exclaimed while pointing, "The losers are here!" Sure enough Kagura's car had just arrived.

"Damn, looks like we lost!" Kagura announced as she got out of her parents' car followed by the rest of the crew.

"Kagura said that you probably cheated," Osaka informed Tomo as she got out of the passenger's seat.

"It doesn't matter!" Tomo informed them in her usual annoying tone, "We still won!"

"It's not a race!" Yomi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Chiyo then meekly went up to Kagura, "May I ride with you on the way back?" The poor girl seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Was Yomi's driving really that bad?" Kagura asked.

Chiyo nodded, "I think I'd rather go back with Yukari!"

"Wow," Kagura marveled as she looked from Yomi to Chiyo. "That's…amazing. You can ride with me, but you'll have to get someone to swap places since my car's full," she reassured the distraught youth.

"I'll go," Sakaki offered upon seeing how troubled Chiyo appeared.

"Then I'll go too!" Kaorin spoke up from her place at Sakaki's side.

"Can you take Tomo too?" Yomi stoically asked Kagura. "I'd rather drive back with Osaka."

Kagura turned to ask Tomo what she wanted but discovered the energetic girl was at the door the summer house with her bags already. "We're all here," Kagura announced as she went back to her vehicle to grab her bags. "Let's get inside."

The others followed suit in grabbing their things and Yomi made sure to tell Chiyo to play it up with the fake key. Following Yomi's instruction, when they got to the door Chiyo made sure to flaunt the key in front of Tomo. Just as Yomi predicted, Tomo eagerly snatched the key from Chiyo. This time, however, instead of throwing it Tomo jumped over the railing, turned to everyone showing off her ill-gotten treasure with a huge grin, and then took off running at top speed away from the group. Kagura immediately took off after the wildcat while Yomi pulled out the real key and unlocked the door.

"We were prepared," Yomi informed the girls as she opened the door.

"Give it back!" Kagura demanded as she finally caught up to and tackled Tomo. The wildcat just flashed Kagura another grin as she threw the key as hard as she could from her position on the ground. "Not again!" Kagura cried out as she went to find the lost key. After searching for some time Kagura realized that Tomo wasn't there helping her. "Come help me find it!" Kagura yelled at the energetic girl as she just dumbly sat there watching Kagura look for the key.

"Why should I?" Tomo asked in a huff.

"Because you're the one that threw it!" Kagura retorted, "Do you wanna get inside or not?!"

Tomo scratched the back of her head before pointing to the wide-open door. "I guess Chiyo had a spare key this time," Tomo lamented.

This revelation only served to irritate Kagura further, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"It was fun watching you look," Tomo admitted. Kagura didn't say anything, only took off in a huff towards the house. "That was fun," Tomo said to no one in particular as she followed after Kagura.

-----Royalty-----

After unloading their bags into the house the girls all eagerly made their way down to the sparkling shoreline. It wasn't long before the girls were enjoying themselves. Yomi, Kagura, and Tomo were splashing around in the salty water while the rest were building a sand castle. Sakaki and Chiyo were fully immersed in the novelty of the matter while Osaka was doing her best to make sure the castle could hold up to any invasion by sea critters. And of course Kaorin was there simply to be with Sakaki.

"How do ya make a drawbridge outta sand?" Osaka inquired as she studied the castle's 'defenses.'

"I don't think it's possible to make one out of sand," Chiyo responded as she delicately sculpted the sand with a small stick.

Osaka let out a frustrated sigh. "Without a drawbridge tha castle can't hold up ta a hermit crab, let alone a king crab!" she reasoned.

"Wouldn't a king crab be the one who lives in the castle?" Sakaki inquired.

"Ah! You're right!" Osaka exclaimed. The spacey girl then got up, grabbed her inner tube, and made her way into the surf. "I'm gonna go find tha king crab!" she announced.

Chiyo moved to stop her, but it was too late as the girl had already made it out into the surf. The group quickly forgot their fourth comrade and continued work on the castle. Not much later the trio stood triumphantly over their finished work.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chiyo marveled at their accomplishment.

Sakaki nodded in agreement with a small blush on her cheeks as she stared at the finished castle.

"We should take a picture!" Kaorin exclaimed, "Before the tide washes it away."

"That's a great idea!" Chiyo praised, "Did either of you bring a camera?"

Sakaki shook her head while Kaorin's head drooped. "I brought one, but I left it at the house," Kaorin lamented.

"You can use mine," Yomi offered as she and Kagura exited the water. "I'll go get it." And with that Yomi went to the beach blanket the group had set out to get the camera.

"Did any of you guys see Tomo?" Kagura asked the trio. They all shook their heads 'no.' "She's disappeared somewhere," the athletic girl informed them, "Yomi said she 'sensed a disturbance' and we noticed she was gone." Kagura then noticed something else amiss. "Where's Osaka?" Kagura asked, "Did she disappear too?!"

The trio shook their heads again. Chiyo then pointed to the figure floating in the distance. "We were building a sand castle and Osaka decided to go find a king for the castle," the small girl informed Kagura.

"Wow, you guys did a great job," she praised upon noticing the finished sand castle. While Kagura was admiring the sand sculpture Yomi returned sporting her camera.

"I'm back!" Yomi announced, "Everyone get behind the castle." Following her instructions the group got behind the castle and posed, even Kagura whom had no part in the building of the castle. Sakaki knelt down directly behind the castle with Chiyo on her left and Kaorin hunched over on her right while Kagura stood behind her flashing a huge smile and a victory sign. "Cheese," Yomi said before taking the picture.

With the picture taken the group relaxed from their poses. "That's a really nice camera," Kaorin marveled over Yomi's fancy looking digital camera.

Yomi adopted a smug smile. "Yeah, my parents got it for me as a going away present," she explained, "This will actually be the first time I've really gotten to use it." Yomi's face then quickly contorted into one of annoyance. "Damn it Tomo, don't you ever get tired of that same old thing?" she quietly cursed. At that the rest of the group turned to see the wildcat running down the hill with a watermelon in one hand and a bat in the other. Yomi led the group and met Tomo halfway. "Tomo," Yomi said dangerously, "I thought I told you not bring a watermelon."

Tomo dismissed Yomi's scolding with a wave of her hand. "You told me not to bring beer either," she pointed out, which only served to further infuriate Yomi. Kagura then moved for the bat, but Tomo jerked it out of the tomboy's reach. "No way Kagura!" Tomo yelled at her, "You got to smash the last one, and the one before that!" Tomo then set the melon down and donned a blindfold. "Now it's my turn!" she emphasized her words with an eager swing of the bat, only to miss her target entirely. Undeterred, Tomo continued wildly swinging the bat giving a battle cry with each swing. The rest of the group had to jump, duck, and dodge the wildcat's impossibly irrational swings. While the group yelled at the wild girl and called for her to stop, Tomo continued to swing wildly either not hearing them over her own noise or simply ignoring their protests.

"Someone should stop her," Sakaki stated as she watched the energetic girl continue to swing aimlessly. Tomo wasn't even anywhere near the watermelon anymore.

"You want to stop her, go ahead," Yomi said sarcastically as she occasionally took a picture as Tomo continued to make a fool of herself.

"Oh no! The sand castle!" Chiyo cried out as Tomo turned, raised the bat over her head, and then slammed the bat right into the middle of their newly built sand castle.

However, before the girls had time to mourn the loss of their accomplishment Tomo once again swung the bat over her head, but she lost her grip and the bat went flying right at the girls. "Huh?" Tomo stared at her hands, despite still being blindfolded, realizing she was no longer holding a bat. She then quickly took off her blindfold and looked around. She noticed all of her friends surrounding a downed Sakaki, and they seemed to be making quite a fuss. "What's going on?" she asked as she got to where all the commotion was.

"You idiot!" Yomi scolded as she tended to Sakaki.

"Uwaa! There's blood everywhere!" Tomo exclaimed as she saw Sakaki. The poor girl had both hands over her quite possibly broken nose.

"What should we do?!" Chiyo fretted over her friend's plight.

"You bitch!" Kaorin yelled at Tomo with a nearly demonic snarl, "I'll kill you!" The distraught girl then tackled Tomo to the ground.

Kagura had to pull Kaorin off of Tomo before the enraged girl actually hurt her. "Easy there tiger," Kagura mumbled as she did her best to hold back a struggling Kaorin.

Yomi was forced to take charge, giving Sakaki a beach towel to clean up with and proposing they get her back to the house. Upon seeing Sakaki up and about Kaorin quickly forgot about Tomo and went to dote on a pained Sakaki. "You're the queen of idiots," Yomi informed the trailing Tomo.

Tomo looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Kagura is the queen!" she pointed out.

"Kagura never broke anyone's nose!" Yomi retorted.

Kagura dumbly felt the need to speak up, "Actually, in junior high school…"

"Shut up," Yomi interrupted her. Yomi then stopped and held up her camera. "Oi, Kaorin, do me a favor?" she asked.

Kaorin barely registered someone ask her name. "What?" she asked.

"Hit Tomo again," Yomi said simply.

Having an excuse Kaorin eagerly complied, sucker punching Tomo who was about to protest. Afterwards she went to continue assaulting the girl only to have Kagura restrain her again.

"What the hell?!" Tomo demanded as she glared at Yomi who was examining the pictures she just took.

"I was going to hit you anyway, this way I get a picture too," she calmly informed Tomo.

During all the commotion no one noticed Osaka, who had a pained look on her face, as she flailed her arms about trying to dislodge a crab that had latched onto her finger.

-----Vampire-----

The girls had gotten Sakaki's bleeding to stop and she now sat with an ice pack on her nose. They were also now, once more, dressed in their normal summer clothes. "Hey, Kagura," Tomo asked the girl next to her, "Whose nose did you break?"

"Some guys," Kagura said dismissively, "It's not important." Kagura was more interested in the woman sitting across from her. "At least I didn't hurt anyone I really knew!"

"I found it!" Chiyo exclaimed as she bounded down the stairs carrying a first aid kit. She then moved to Sakaki and placed the kit on the floor in between Sakaki and Kaorin, who had refused to leave Sakaki's side. The young genius then opened the kit and sifted through it.

"Do you really think there is anything else Sakaki needs?" Yomi asked as she returned from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. The bespectacled girl then sat down next to Sakaki and eyed her face critically. "It doesn't seem so serious now that it's not bleeding anymore."

"I still want to help," Chiyo insisted as she retrieved a bottle of painkillers from the kit. "Do you want some?" Chiyo asked Sakaki, showing her the bottle. To her surprise Sakaki simply shook her head.

"So why'd you hit the guy?" Tomo asked Kagura.

"He was making fun of me, so I clocked him." Kagura explained.

"What did he say?" Tomo asked as she continued to pester Kagura. "I've never seen you even get really mad, let alone hit somebody."

"I hit him in school," Kagura admitted, "Because of that I got suspended and I got kicked off the swim team. I learned my lesson."

"You still didn't tell me what he said!" Tomo taunted.

"That's none of your business!" Kagura insisted.

"Kagura," Yomi said with her camera at the ready, "If you want to hit her go ahead."

Taking advantage of being given permission, Kagura proceeded to sock Tomo.

"What the hell?!" Tomo shouted. "I thought you learned your lesson!" she yelled as she pointed at Kagura with one hand and had her other hand on her wounded cheek.

"We're not in school," Kagura pointed out, "And besides, Yomi said I could."

"You!" Tomo shouted turning and pointing at Yomi instead, who responded by taking another photo of the irate wildcat. "Sakaki! Hit Yomi!" Tomo ordered. Much to Tomo's chagrin Sakaki only shook her head. "Kaorin! Hit her!" Tomo shouted at Kaorin. Kaorin responded by grabbing Chiyo's first aid kit and hurling at Tomo, hitting her square in the face and giving Yomi yet another wonderful photo.

"Chiyo, I think you might want to get some more ice," Yomi said dismissively. "Tomo, did you learn anything?" she teased the wildcat as Chiyo handed her an icepack.

"You're so cruel to me Koyomi!" Tomo whined.

At that point Osaka walked in dragging along the still-bloody baseball bat in one hand and was nibbling on a chunk of watermelon in the other hand. The entire group stared incredulously at Osaka as she took another bite of watermelon.

"O-O-O-Osaka," Chiyo stammered, "Where did you get that watermelon?"

"Ah, this?" Osaka asked as she motioned to the fruit in her hand. "You guys left it on tha beach! Did ya wanna save it for something?"

Yomi snapped another picture of Osaka eating the watermelon. "How did you break it open?" the bespectacled girl asked as she eyed the baseball bat.

"This," Osaka said as she showed off the bat that had struck Sakaki.

"But it's all bloody!" Chiyo pointed out.

Osaka raised the bat to eye level and closely inspected it. "Ah! It is!" she exclaimed. "I thought it was watermelon juice," Osaka reasoned. Then, to everyone's disbelief, Osaka took yet another bite of the watermelon.

"Osaka! Stop eating that!" Chiyo warned.

"But it tastes good," Osaka protested.

"Uwaa!" Tomo shouted, "Osaka's a vampire!"

"A vampire?!" Kagura asked as she looked from Tomo to Osaka, who obliviously continued eating her snack.

"Is there a cure for vampirism?" Chiyo asked, suddenly worried.

"The only cure is to kill the vampire," Yomi bemusedly answered as she went over her freshly taken photos. Yomi continued to fiddle with her camera for some time, completely oblivious to the chaos being caused by Tomo and Kagura chasing after Osaka and Chiyo trying to stop them.

The antics came to an abrupt stop when Tomo's cell phone rang. "Moshimoshi!" Tomo announced as she answered her cell phone. Since Tomo stopped Kagura did too, now more curious about who would call, considering all her friends were right here. "Yeah! We're here already!" Tomo continued to respond to her mysterious caller. "Ahahahaha! You should've seen it! Yomi almost drove off a cliff, I broke Sakaki's nose, and Osaka drank blood!" Tomo then took the phone away from her ear and stared at it. "She hung up on me!" the wildcat complained.

"Who hang up on you?" Kagura eagerly asked.

"It was Yukari." Tomo informed her before hanging up the phone and putting it away. "I guess she's mad that we didn't invite her this time."

A/N: And thus concludes part one of this two part series. I will post part two soon, provided this doesn't flop. All feedback is appreciated. Positive or negative, I don't care, I just want the attention!


	2. Wild Nights

A/N: And now for the much anticipated part two! Well at least somewhat anticipated...Okay maybe not really at all but still it's here! Part two: "Wild Nights."

-----Party!-----

Having just finished dinner Chiyo and Osaka were cleaning the dishes while the rest remained sitting around the table. "Hey Chiyo," Osaka prodded, "Aren't we goin' ta a festival again this year?"

Chiyo nodded. "Yes, but its tomorrow night Osaka."

"Then what're we gonna do tonight?" the spacey girl inquired.

"We party!" Tomo exclaimed as she rocketed out of her chair and came to a sliding stop in front of the refrigerator. The wildcat then swung the door open and retrieved two six packs of beer. "This time we're gonna have some _real_ fun!" she announced as she slammed the door shut.

"I told you not to bring that!" Yomi scolded.

"You also said I shouldn't bring the watermelon," Tomo pointed out. "Oh! I brought sake too!" Tomo announced as she set the two six packs down before going back into the fridge to retrieve two bottles of sake. "And there's more where this came from!" she boisterously informed everyone as she set down one of the bottles and retrieved one of the six packs before ushering the beverages to the table where everyone was sitting. "Drink up!" she exclaimed as she handed a beer to Yomi before cracking her own open and tasting it. Letting out a sigh Yomi followed suit also sipping on her beverage as she looked around to the other girls. They seemed apprehensive about this situation, especially Kagura and Kaorin.

"Is this really okay?" Kagura asked as she simply stared at the can of beer in her hands.

"We probably shouldn't…" Kaorin started but was stopped by Sakaki's surprising action of grabbing the bottle of sake, pouring herself a glass, and drinking it. Sakaki's actions spurred both Kagura and Kaorin to follow suit, Kagura opening her beer and Kaorin joining Sakaki in drinking sake.

"I'll have some sake," Osaka announced as she took a seat, "Would you like some too, Chiyo?"

Chiyo was flabbergasted. "I'm too young to be drinking like that, you all are!" she scolded. "You should stop right now!"

"Don't worry Chiyo, it's really good," Osaka assured her as she put her glass to Chiyo's lips and poured the liquid down her throat, "see?"

The poor little girl coughed and sputtered. "That wasn't good at all!"

"Say, Tomo," Yomi prodded, "Just how did you, of all people, get all of this?"

"Don't worry about it!" Tomo shrugged Yomi's question off, "Just drink up and enjoy!"

While the rest seemed to be enjoying themselves Chiyo still wasn't convinced that this was really okay. Since Osaka brushed her off she decided to try to plead with Sakaki to put an end to this situation. "Sakaki, you all really shouldn't be doing this!" the little genius pleaded, "Can you convince them to stop?"

Sakaki was taken aback at the pitiful look Chiyo was giving her. "Um, maybe you should go to bed," Sakaki offered to the little girl.

Getting frustrated Chiyo then marched over to Yomi, her last hope for someone with any reason left. "Yomi, you should make them stop!" Chiyo irately ordered.

"Ah," Yomi acknowledged the girl, patting her on the head, "You feel left out huh?" Yomi grabbed a fresh beer and handed it to Chiyo. "If you didn't like the sake this might be better for you."

Finally fed up with the older girls the little genius snapped. "Fine!" she said as she opened the beer. She then quickly downed the beverage while receiving cheers from the rest of the group.

-----Promise-----

"Remind me why I'm coming along with you," Nyamo demanded.

"Because to get there I needed a car, and you wouldn't let me drive yours!" Yukari irately reminded the woman behind the wheel. "Besides, don't you feel the need to be there? That little brat promised she'd invite me along again this time!" Yukari ranted.

"They're adults now," Nyamo pointed out, "They don't really need us there to hold their hands anymore."

"Didn't I tell you what Tomo told me?!" Yukari retorted.

"You know that girl," Nyamo sighed, "If any of it was true it's a vast exaggeration."

"Then what about us?" Yukari reasoned, "Shouldn't we get to enjoy a nice vacation at the beach too?"

"We weren't even invited though," Nyamo reasoned.

"Yes we were!" Yukari yelled, "Tomo said to come next time!"

"That was back at graduation!" Nyamo snapped at her friend, and nearly lost the road because of it. "Jeez, you really are impossible," she complained as she regained control of the car.

"A promise is a promise," Yukari mumbled as they pulled up to the familiar beach house.

"The lights are on, so they must still be up," Nyamo reasoned as the two approached the door.

-----Party Crashers-----

"Ah, Chiyo you should get up," Osaka informed Chiyo.

"But Osaka…" Chiyo started only to be cut off by Osaka.

"It's really easy," Osaka assured Chiyo, "Just stand like this."

"But…"

"Here," Osaka offered her hand towards Chiyo, "I'll help ya up."

"Osaka, you're the one that's lying down," Chiyo pointed out.

"Really?" Osaka asked as she looked around. "Oh! That explains why it's so easy to stand up like this."

Chiyo tried to take Osaka's hand and help her up, but in her inebriation the little genius only managed to fall on top of Osaka. Chiyo pushed herself up and started to apologize, only to realize that Osaka had somehow fallen asleep. "She's asleep," Chiyo observed before letting out a yawn herself.

"You look like you're about done, too," Yomi observed as she helped a half asleep Osaka to her feet. "Let's get you two to bed."

"You're no fun!" Tomo exclaimed as she arrived on the scene armed with a permanent marker. "You're supposed to prank whoever falls asleep first!"

"Just help me get her upstairs and you can do whatever you want," Yomi assured the wildcat.

"Anything?!" she excitedly asked as she propped up Osaka's other side.

"Within reason," Yomi corrected herself as she glared at her oldest friend.

Osaka mumbled something incoherent.

As soon as all the girls were upstairs there came a knocking at the door. Receiving no answer there was a louder knock. Still receiving no answer the door burst open revealing an angry Yukari and a frustrated Nyamo. "How dare you…eh?" Yukari looked around the empty room seeing absolutely no one to yell at. "Where did they go?"

"Could they have gone to bed and left the lights on?" Nyamo speculated before eyeing the table littered with empty alcoholic beverages. "Look!" Nyamo pointed at the table, "They really did need chaperones!"

With nearly inhuman speed Yukari was seated at the table with a freshly opened beer. "Well now that we're here we should enjoy ourselves!" she announced to her long time friend.

"You were never worried about them in the least were you?!" Nyamo scolded.

"Oi, Is that you Kagura?" Yomi called downstairs as she leaned over the banister. Upon seeing an angry Nyamo standing in the middle of the room Yomi nearly fell over the banister. "W-What are you doing here?" she stammered out.

"Just what have _you_ been doing here?!" Nyamo angrily retorted, "And where is everyone else?!"

"It was Tomo's idea," Yomi reasoned, though even she realized how stupid of an excuse that was.

"You're supposed to be the mature one, why didn't you put a stop to it?"

"It's too late now, they're probably all drunk and passed out," Yukari joined in the conversation. "So save yourself the trouble and have a drink!" she announced as she opened her second beer. "Is there any more, or did you drink it all?" Yukari asked as she realized she had just opened the last one.

"There's more in the fridge," Yomi told her as she stumbled down the stairs. "S-Sorry Kurosawa-sensei," Yomi offered under Nyamo's withering glare.

"Oh! There's sake here too!" Yukari happily noted as she opened the refrigerator.

"So where is everyone?" Nyamo exasperatedly asked.

Yomi thought for a second after sitting down across from a blissful Yukari who was now pouring herself a glass of sake. "Kagura went out for a run awhile ago, Sakaki got sick and so Kaorin helped her into the bathroom, and Tomo and I just helped Osaka to bed. Chiyo's in bed too." Yomi informed Nyamo, carefully choosing her words at the end as to not tip off to Nyamo that they had encouraged the young girl to drink.

"Ah! Yukari and Nyamo are here!" Tomo exclaimed as she leaned over the banister much like Yomi did, "Now we can really party!" In her excitement Tomo leaned just a bit too far and fell head over heels, right on top of Nyamo. Somehow the duo ended up on the floor in a position very reminiscent of a sixty-nine. Yomi and Yukari both erupted into laughter as Yomi scrambled for her camera.

"Cheese," Yomi taunted as she took a photo of the duo in their suggestive position.

"G-Get off of me!" Nyamo yelled as she shoved a dazed Tomo away from her.

After getting to their feet the duo joined Yomi and Yukari at the table. Yomi and Tomo had gotten themselves each a new beverage, much to Nyamo's chagrin. "You need to take it easy Nyamo," Yukari assured her as she handed her friend the bottle of sake, "These girls are in the prime of their youth! They should enjoy themselves! We should share in their youth and drink to our heart's content!"

"Yay! Yukari! Banzai!" Tomo loudly announced as the quartet began drinking.

-----Boyfriends?-----

Kagura had hoped going for a run would help to sober her up some. Her hopes were not realized as she stumbled up the stairs to Chiyo's beach house. "Damn it," she cursed as she pulled herself to her feet and made for the door.

"Ahahahaha! You should have seen it!" Tomo loudly finished her story of how she 'broke' Sakaki's nose.

"I'm back!" Kagura announced as she was taking off her shoes. "Se-Sensei!" she stammered once she saw that Nyamo and Yukari had arrived while she was out.

"Kagura!" Nyamo exclaimed as she got out of her seat, and almost fell down, "What happened to you?!"

"I-I just went for a run, didn't Tomo and Yomi tell you?" Kagura said as she tried her very best to appear sober in front of her sensei.

"Y-Your head!" Nyamo pointed out once she had closed the distance between the two.

"Oh…that, I fell down," Kagura reason as she reached up to her head, "Do I have a bump?" Kagura quickly discovered that it wasn't just a bump, for as soon as she touched her head she felt the warm fluid leaking from head. "B-Blood," Kagura stammered out as she stared at her now red hand.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Nyamo assured as she ushered Kagura to the bathroom.

"Those two are still in…" Yomi tried to warn the duo, but to no avail.

Nyamo swung the door open. "E-E-E-E-Excuse us!" she stuttered as she slammed the door closed. Both Nyamo and Kagura's faces flushed a brilliant red. "We-We'll get you fixed up in the other bathroom," Nyamo offered as she dragged a still-blushing Kagura away.

Yomi sighed as she handed Tomo her camera, "You're going to do it anyway, you may as well do it right."

"I owe you one!" Tomo praised Yomi with a thumbs up as she rushed to the bathroom. She silently and slowly approached the door before rapidly flinging it open and snapping as many pictures as possible before she was assaulted by thrown toiletries. Then, seemingly by itself, the door slammed shut and this time locked. Tomo then held up the camera like it was a trophy. Yomi and Yukari both gathered 'round to see the photos.

"They probably learned all of this from Nyamo," Yomi joked as the three now blushing girls flipped through the photos Tomo managed to get.

"How disgusting!" Yukari said more than a little too loudly.

"Damn, I guess this means those two beat us to having boyfriends," Tomo lamented after giving it some thought.

"I-I don't really think this counts," Yomi replied as she continued to stare at the images. The trio nearly fell over as Yukari fell into Tomo who then fell against Yomi. After steadying herself Yomi had to help Tomo keep Yukari on her feet. "It looks like you've had too much already."

"Which way to the toilet?" Yukari mumbled.

Tomo and Yomi looked to each other in panic. "The sink!" Tomo said pointing.

The duo quickly brought Yukari to the kitchen sink so she could purge. "I'm actually impressed," Yomi said to Tomo as she looked away and tried to ignore the sounds Yukari was making, "I figured you would be the first one to be in that position and the first to pass out."

"If I did that I wouldn't have been able to prank everyone!" Tomo informed Yomi while flashing her a victory sign.

"No way," Yomi thought to herself, "She actually thought this through."

-----Yomi vs. Tomo-----

Yomi let out a sigh as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She could only imagine what Tomo was doing in there to poor Yukari. Though, knowing Yukari, whatever it was she would repay Tomo tenfold. Yomi silently made her way down the hall to the stairs. "No matter what," she thought, "I can't allow myself to fall asleep before her. I need a plan." As she descended the stairs and made her way through to the kitchen she counted back through how much she had drank. "Three beers and a cup of sake…or was it four?" she couldn't remember. She carefully paced herself so she would outlast the rest, but she had never imagined someone else would have the same plan, and Tomo of all people. Upon reaching the sink she had to look away. That wasn't going to be fun to clean up. Yomi did a double take looking at the sink before going through the cabinets. "This just might work."

Tomo came striding down the stairs, or so she tried, as about halfway down she missed a step and came crashing down. Unfazed, Tomo sprang to her feet wearing a smile. "You should go take a look at Yukari!" Tomo announced to Yomi.

"Best not to wake the sleeping beast," Yomi mused.

"What are you doing?" Tomo asked her as she saw Yomi pouring sake into a very large glass.

"Everyone else is asleep or…otherwise occupied," Yomi explained to Tomo, "So either you or I must clean up Yukari's 'mess' in the sink."

"No way I'm doing that, you can do it!" Tomo refused.

"I thought you might say that, so how about a competition?" Yomi asked as she handed Tomo the glass she just filled and picked up an identical glass of her own, "A race. Whoever finishes last has to clean it up," Yomi challenged her friend, knowing that the wildcat would never pass up an opportunity to show anyone up.

Tomo tentatively looked at her glass then to Yomi. "Go!" Tomo suddenly shouted as she gained a head start in drinking her glass. Unseen by Tomo, Yomi was barely able to hide her sly smile as Yomi quickly began to down her glass…of water.

Yomi carefully matched pace with Tomo. After all, she didn't want to lose, but she did want Tomo to drink it all. "I win," Yomi announced as she set her glass down just moments before Tomo finished her glass. "Now you get to go clean up Yukari's dinner," Yomi taunted. Tomo was about to protest, but instead made her way over to the sink and purged. "Now you're defiantly cleaning it up!" the bespectacled girl scolded.

"I feel like shit," Tomo complained before purging again.

"I don't care," Yomi coolly replied, "Unless you're unconscious you're cleaning that mess up."

"You're so cruel to me Koyomi!" Tomo choked out.

-----Yomi's Plan-----

An annoying ringing brought Yomi out of a dead sleep. She eagerly sat up and shut off the irritating device. Yomi felt confident that she was safe from Tomo's pranks thanks to her own trick that put Tomo out before her. "I need an aspirin," she mumbled aloud before spying her camera. "That's right," she thought to herself, "I've some work to do." With that thought in mind she picked up her camera and made her way to the next bedroom. To her surprise she found Kagura and Nyamo fast asleep. Both women were naked and Nyamo was halfway rolled on top of Kagura and seemingly using her breasts as a pillow. With a satisfied smile Yomi snapped a couple of pictures before silently exiting the room.

In the next room she found Chiyo and Osaka. Tomo clearly had fun with that marker. Both girls had the word 'baka' written on their foreheads and various doodles all over their faces. Yomi also took a few snapshots of this scene.

Yomi hesitated before entering the next room. She silently offered a prayer to the gods pleading with them not to allow the person inside to wake up before she had finished taking her photos. "I wonder what Tomo did to her," Yomi thought to herself as she stealthily entered Yukari's room. "Tomo is dead meat," the bespectacled woman thought as she took some snapshots of Yukari. The woman's hair had been completely butchered. Yomi then exited the room wondering what on earth could possess even Tomo to do something so foolish.

Yomi's last stop was the room in which she placed Tomo. Of course since Tomo wouldn't be able to prank herself, it fell on Yomi's shoulders to prank the girl. Walking inside Yomi admired her prank, she didn't really think putting one's hand in a bowl of water would really work, but apparently it did. Taking a liberal amount of photos Yomi once more made her way slyly out of the room.

While she descended the stairs Yomi wondered if she should try to get into the bathroom. Those two defiantly never left the bathroom last night. And since one of Tomo's pranks last year was to lock every door in the house Yomi had learned where Chiyo kept the simple key to open the inside doors. Deciding it would be worth it Yomi retrieved the object and made her way to the bathroom. Inside she found Kaorin lying half naked on top of Sakaki who also sported very little clothing. Following her routine she took a few photos and made her escape undetected.

Her task complete Yomi went to her bag and retrieved her laptop. Sorting through all of the photos she made sure to transfer all the embarrassing ones to her laptop and only leaving the tame pictures on the camera. She then replaced the laptop in her bag and retrieved a bottle of painkillers. She took a couple from the bottle and made her way to the kitchen where she placed the bottle and camera in plain sight before getting herself a glass of water and downing the two pills she had. Yomi leaned against the counter as she looked to her camera. Most everyone would want the embarrassing photos deleted, and surely they would all believe that she had deleted them when they examine the camera now devoid of embarrassing pictures. "It's always good," Yomi thought smugly to herself, "to hold all the cards."

A/N: And so concludes part two. Just what will Yomi do with her mountain of blackmail photos? What exaclty happened between Nyamo and Kagura? What will Yukari's revenge be? Will Kaorin and Sakaki become a couple? The answer to these questions and many more...will never be revealed. That's it. Story's done. Hope you enjoyed. :p


End file.
